Bellatrix : The Movie
by DivaNikki
Summary: After the Azkaban escape, Bellatrix returns to a life she had almost forgotten...to an estranged husband, a daughter that she had to give up, and old enemies that want to destroy her family.


_Author Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Just a fangirl having fun with J.K. Rowlings characters and a few of my own._

**Bellatrix : The Movie**

Nicole Pratl

Check out my instagram to see actual banners from this story (ncole89)

(copyright, 2014)

Rated T for mild language and sexual content

*After the Azkaban escape, Bellatrix returns to a life she had almost forgotten...to an estranged husband, a daughter that she had to give up, and old enemies that want to destroy her family*

-SONG LIST-

_Black Magic Woman Instrumental (Santana) - Opening Credits_

_CCTV (David Arnold) - Malfoy Manner_

_Witchy Woman (Eagles) - Bella's Flight_

_Once Upon a Dream (Lana Del Ray) - Rod & Bella's Past Sequences_

_Sweet Dreams (Marilyn Manson) - Iris & Lukous' Dance_

_Season of the Witch (Donovan) - Bella's Dance_

_Tainted Love (Marilyn Manson) - Rod & Bella's Love Scene_

_Light Em Up (Fallout Boy) - End Credits_

Grey clouds in the dreary dusk sky departed as an apparition of black smoke flew up from below.

A loud, wicked cackle of a woman erupted from the smoke as it flew through the clouds, above the lake, across the forest and along the dark valley.

After a slight journey, it arrived towards an old gothic, victorian mansion. This place was known as Malfoy Manner. Landing on the walkway towards the steel gates, the apparition turned from black smoke to a lady. From the back she had long, curly dark hair and a feminine figure accessorized by a long, black, leather dress.

Standing there, she swayed her wand towards the gates making them open. Only did they close once she walked past them.

Looking up at the mansion, her eyes were dark, her lips were red and her skin was pale and her expression was content. The face was that of Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Once inside the mansion, she walked through the foyer into a livingroom which was dark only dimly lit by the fireplace.

"Who are you?"

Bellatrix turned to her left and stared into the eyes of a teenage girl with pale skin, dark hair, pink lips and wide eyes. Slowly looking the girl up and down, she was still for a moment as if stunned.

Then Bellatrix slowly walked towards her. When they were face to face, it was the girl's turn to be stunned as she looked the woman in the eyes. She had seen those eyes before. The woman didn't look exactly the same as in the photograph that she looked at every night without fail, but those eyes were unmistakable.

Slightly gasping, she realized who she was seeing for the first time.

Iris: Are you...Bellatrix?

Bellatrix smirked and held out her arms.

Bellatrix: In the flesh.

Iris just stared as Bellatrix started to circle her feeling her aura.

Bellatrix: You're a strong witch. I can feel it. Your powers are growing. Of cours, being born a pure blood of two servents of the Dark Lord, there's no surprise in that. Hm, you're also stubborn, have a wicked little temper but you're a sentimental soul.

Iris: How can you feel that?

Bellatrix: Because family members learn to 'feel' each other's aura's. And certainly, there's no mistaking the connection between a mother and daughter.

Iris: So, it's true. You really are my mother.

Bellatrix didn't seem to show any excitement, just a nod of the plain fact.

"Bella."

They turned to see Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix's blonde younger sister, walking their way.

Bellarix: Cissy!

Narcissa: I just heard about Azkaban. I figured you'd come straight here.

She leaned over and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek.

Bellatrix: Miss me?

Narcissa: Always. It delights me to see you out of that rachid place.

Narcissa looked at the teenager then back at her sister. She wondered if she had interrupted an akward moment. Yet, it didn't seem so.

Narcissa: So, I see you two have met. Iris, I know this must be a shock to you, her showing up out of the blue. I only heard about the prison attack moments ago. I was going to tell you so you'd be prepared.

Iris ignored her Aunt and continued staring at her mother.

Iris: What happened at Azkaban? They let you go?

Bellatrix laughed as Narcissa smiled.

Bellatrix: They would kill me before even thinking of letting me go, sweetie. What have you heard, Cissy?

Narcissa: The Ministry has fallen. The Dark Lord has risen again.

Bella took a sigh of relief.

Bellatrix: We're free.

Iris: That means you don't have to go back, right?

Bellatrix: They'll have to catch me first.

Iris: So, if you're out of jail then where's my father?

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister wondering the same thing.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and played with the tip of her wand.

Bellatrix: Who knows where that man is.

Iris: Is he still locked up?

Bellatrix: Well, I assume he's escaped. His cell was empty.

Iris: But you haven't seen him?

Bellatrix: No.

Iris watched as Bella took a few steps around observing her surroundings mindlessly.

Iris: What if something happened to him? Aren't you worried at all?

Bellatrix: Why would I be worried?

Iris: He's your husband.

Bellatrix: Dear girl, I haven't seen the man in 15 years. I don't know if you can still call that husband status.

The blonde glanced down at her sister's left hand and gently took her hand in hers with a raised eyebrow.

Narcissa: Yet, you're still wearing your wedding ring, Bella.

Bellatrix looked down at the ring before she snatched her hand away and cleared her throat.

Lucius, a middle-aged man with striking features of shoulder length blond hair and pale skin, walked into the room with a teenage boy who resembled him.

Lucius: Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't Bellatrix Lestrange. No longer in chains I see.

Bellatrix: Why, did you want to borrow them, brother-in-law? Have a little fun with my sister?

Narcissa: Bella, please.

Bella noticed the other blonde walking her way.

Bellatrix: Is that baby Draco? My, my, my he's like your little clone, Lucius.

She took his hand in hers.

Draco: I've heard a lot about you, Aunt Bellatrix.

Bellatrix: All bad I hope. I haven't seen you since you were a little tot.

She looked him up and down.

Bellatrix: Well, another powerful one for the teenage age. I must say, Lucius and Cissy, you've done well raising these two.

Narcissa: They learn very well. And they're powers are still growing steady.

Lucius: They were born strong. They've got the prerequisite tricks and spells down, now they're learning our way.

Bellatrix: As it should be for every pure blood. Well, I hate to chat and run but I need to go to the vault.

Iris: Can I go with you?

She looked at the girl a little surprised. Bella shot her eyes towards her sister who gave a slight smile and nod of approval.

Bellatrix: Can you fly?

Iris: Uh, the children haven't acquired enough skill yet to fly, Bella.

Bellatrix: Really? I would think Draco could. He is 17, ain't that right?

Narcissa: You were 18 when you were able to.

Bella snarled at her sister in a teasing way and turned to the girl.

Bellatrix: Alright then, come on.

Together they walked to the front doors which Bella swung open with her wand.

Bellatrix: Take my hand and don't let go.

Iris nodded and reached for her mother's hand. When their hands touched, their eyes met. A little uncomfortable, Bella looked up at the sky.

Bellatrix: Here we go then.

Together, they dashed up and turned into black smoke shooting through the sky.

Lucius walked up next to his wife.

Lucius: Where's Rodolphus?

Narcissa: I'm not sure. Bella said he escaped but she hasn't seen him.

Lucius: Knowing him, he's having a little thrill ride, killing an Azkaban guard or two, before he'll return back as Mr. Bellatrix.

Narcissa: 15 years is a long time...and now with a child...she might have returned as Mrs. Lestrange.

Lucius: Not that she'd admit it.

Narcissa: No.

At the vault, Iris stood mouth opened staring at all the gold, silver, jewels and coins. Bella grabbed a pouch from her pocked and filled it with some coins.

Bellatrix: This'll do me good, I think. Here, for you.

She handed Iris some.

Iris: Oh, I don't need this.

Bellatrix: Of course you do.

Iris: Aunt Cissy doesn't let us overspend. She's kinda strict in that way.

Bellatrix: You're my daughter aren't you? I can give you what I'd like.

Iris smiled, the same wicked smile her mom presented and she shoved some into her pocket. She watched as Bella picked up a silver goblet and then threw it aside uninterested as she walked around.

Iris: So, you found out you were pregnant while in prison? Or did you know before then?

Bella stilled a moment, her back to the girl, before she continued rumaging through the treasure speaking casually.

Bellatrix: I found out in Azkaban. I kept it a secret. I had a trusted mid wife and then gave you to your aunt in secrecy.

Iris: But if someone did know?

Bella turned around and looked her up up and down.

Bellatrix: Then we wouldn't be talking right now.

Iris: You could've had an abortion or given me up for adoption, right?

Bellatrix: I couldn't let a stranger raise you - a pure blood of Voldemort's most powerful and trusted servents. Do you know what would happen if you were adopted by muggles? Eghhhh.

Iris couldn't help but giggle. She herself, as been raised in a home of death eaters, understood her reaction to the word muggle and despised it herself.

Iris: Did you want a baby?

Bellatrix: Me, with a baby, no. No.

Iris looked a little defensive at this.

Iris: Then why not just get rid of me?

Bellatrix: Because I thought I was going to die in prison. A child of mine would be able to live out my legacy.

Iris: And I will, I am. It's what I've spent my life wanting to do.

Bellatrix: Then you shall do it by my side...but you need practice.

Iris: If you weren't in prison, would you have had me?

Bellatrix: Well, my husband wouldn't of had it any other way.

Iris: Speaking of him...if he escaped, why do you think he didn't try to find you?

Bellatrix: Perhaps he is trying to find the Dark Lord first. I was going to call to Voldemort myself but being away for so long I only think it respectful to wait until I'm summoned.

Bella ran her long, black nail along the Dark Mark on her left forearm.

A little later, Bella returend Iris back at Malfoy Manner and went off again. When Iris went inside, she walked up to Cissy who was sitting by the fireplace drinking a glass of wine.

Narcissa: Oh, you're back. How was it?

Iris: Why doesn't she seem interested in my father? And why hasn't he returned? I mean, they are married, right? Did they love each other or did they marry because they had to?

Cissy sat up straight and patted the couch beside her to which Iris obeyed.

Narcissa: I haven't told you much about their marriage, as you were too young and it didn't seem relevant but under the circumstances, I suppose it's right for you to know a little. Your parents met at Hogwarts. They were 13 and both in Slytherin. And as they became older they started a relationship. They married at 22 years of age right after they became Death Eaters. And then they became trusted servents to the Dark Lord. And since then Bella showed so much admiration for Lord Voldemort that people believed she had no feelings towards Rodolphus. But that's not true. I can tell you for a fact she loved your father and was faithful to their marriage. But her true loyalty was to Voldermort as she was his right-hand woman. Rodolphus shared the same loyalty to the Dark Lord but he was in-love with your mother and showed his obediance knowing he was the second man in her life.

It was dwelling upon midnight as Bella stood on the very edge of the highest point of the rocky hills. She put her hand up to her forehead and peered across the valley and towns.

Suddenly she froze when she heard a branch snap behind her. Sensing an unfamiliar presence, she slowly reached for her wand ready to take out any attacker.

The minute her hand touched the wand, she let out a defensive screetch and turned around ready to strike. When she did, he was there standing almost nose to nose holding her wrist in mid air. She dropped her wand in surprise of his familiar eyes upon her.

Rodolphus.

But, she had to be sure. With her other hand, she reached and pushed his sleeve up to make sure his arm represented the same Dark Mark.

It was there.

He let go of her arm and backed away from her.

Rodolphus: Need'nt be afraid, Bella, it's just me.

Bella flicked her wrist, and like a magnet, her wand dashed up from the ground back into her hand.

Bellatrix: Afraid? When have you ever known me to be afraid?

He slightly smirked, an evil sparkle in his eye.

Rodolphus: Our wedding night.

She slapped him hard across the face. He didn't flinch or move.

Rodolphus: I see you haven't lost your touch, darling.

Bellatrix: _That_ was 24 years ago.

Rodolphus: 25.

Bellatrix: I was a different girl then and I was a different woman the last time you saw me. You cannot compare those women to me now.

She slowly circled him looking him up and down seeing what the last 15 years have done. He looked more like a warrior than the pretty boy she once was married to. Indeed he looked older, darker, more wiser and evil like she.

Bellatrix: You've changed.

Rodolphus: 15 years in prison will do that...as you know.

He reached up and took a strand of her long, black curls in his hand. The last time he saw her, her hair was much shorter and lighter. Obviously they didn't look as they used to but one thing that hadn't changed was their fit bodies, strong and sexy.

Bellatrix: What are you doing here?

Rodolphus: I had a feeling you'd be here. I haven't forgotten. This is a special place for us...remember?

_She had a quick flashback of her and Rod when they were 21 years old sitting at this very spot. They created the Death Eater potion in a tiny couldron. They cut each other on the left foream and mixed their blood together in the potion forever bonding them partners. Once they did the finale spell, a thunderbolt cloud bolted from the couldron and soon they were holding their arm in pain, gritting their teeth and moaning as the dark mark grew deep on their skin from the inside out. Through the pain, and pleasure of what they were committing themselves to, Rodolphus grabbed her and asked her to marry him. Nodding yes, she kissed him. Once the mark was finished, their last initiation was to call upon the Dark Lord himself. Together they did and Voldemort appeared from the sky as a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth. It was then that they were initiated Death Eaters._

Bellatrix: I'm proud of that night.

Rodolphus: Are you staying at Malfoy Manner?

Bellatrix: Naturally. I'm sure they'd like to see you.

Rodolphus: I'll go anywhere you do.

She gave him a sly look before shooting up into black smoke. He then followed, the two of them flying to Malfoy Manner.

Once inside the dark, quiet mansion, he whispered following her to the livingroom.

Rodolphus: They're probably sleeping.

Bellatrix: Are you kidding? They're like vampires. They sleep all day and are up all night like we used to. This isn't Azkaban anymore.

Lucius: Rodolphus.

Rodolphus: Lucius!

Lucius: Glad to see you're out.

Rodolphus: It feels pretty damn good.

He caught sight of Narcissa smiling behind her husband.

Rodolphus: Cissy.

She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Narcissa: It's been a long time.

Rodolphus: And you haven't changed. I still have the most beautiful sister-in-law.

Bella rolled her eyes and played with a strand of hair.

Rodolphus: So, where's the kid?

Narcissa: Oh, you've told him.

Bella turned fast on her heels and glared sadistically at her sister.

Bellatrix: Chhht!

Rod looked from the back of his wife to the guilty-faced blonde.

Bellatrix: I think he meant DRACO!

Cissy slightly jumped at her older sister's yell.

Rodolphus: Told me what?

Lucius: Narcissa.

She turned towards her husband and he motioned to escort her out of the room. Only when they were gone did Bella turn back to him. But her expression didn't mirror her sister's, instead showed cattiness.

Rodolphus: Bellatrix.

Bellatrix: After we were sent to Azkaban, I discovered I was with child.

This got his full attention as he stiffened up.

Bellatrix: I had the child, a daughter. I kept it a secret as much as I could. Narcissa snuck the child out and raised her here for the past 15 years.

She didn't show any emotion of guilt as she waited for his reaction.

In a quick flash, he had her by the arm and swung her around forcefully her back hitting the stone wall. She gasped at the sudden impact as he trapped her between his arms.

He breathed heavily and tried to control himself. She turned her head away as he hissed against her cheek.

Rodolphus: I should've known!

As she looked away from him, he got upset at the point that she was cowarding down to him - something she never did.

Rodolphus: Bellatrix!

She pushed him away and walked the other direction.

Bellatrix: We were supposed to be in there for life. What do you think you would've done? Huh, Rodolphus? Break us out, grab the kid, and protect us like you failed to protect your sister when she was captured and killed!

He growled and reached for his wand. She saw this and grabbed her wand. In one quick move, they both pointed their wands at each other and their powers of green lightening met in the middle forcing against each other. Gritting their teeth, they glared at one another, the energies getting bigger and stronger.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

The sudden interruption made their powers force back at one another sending them flying backwards and onto the ground.

They both looked over at Iris. Bella stayed sitting on the ground watching Rod get up and stare at the teenager. He knew right away who this was. There was no mistaking her. He could not only see it but he could feel it.

Rodolphus: My God.

He slowly walked over to her and put a soft hand on her cheek.

Rodolphus: What is your name, child?

Iris: Iris.

Rodolphus: Iris.

Iris: Are you...are you Rodolphus?

Rodolphus: I am.

Iris: You're my father.

Bella answered for him as she finally picked herself up from the floor.

Bellatrix: Yes.

He looked the teenager up and down admiringly before turning to Bella.

Rodolphus: Well, there's no mistaking she's your daughter, Bella. She looks just like you.

Bellatrix: Yeah, and she's quite the powerful witch for her age, too. Like Mother Like Daughter, right sweet pea?

Iris: I was taught well.

Their conversation was interrupted by an envelope that magically appeared between them.

Bellatrix: What is that?

Rod took the envelope and opened it and read the invitation.

Rod: Well, looks like Voldemort is having a little reunion tomorrow to celebrate his return...and all of ours.

Bellatrix: A party, how fun. I haven't been to a party in ages.

She took the invitation from him and read it herself.

Iris: I wonder what I'll wear.

They looked at her and then at each other.

Bellatrix: You weren't invited.

Bella snatched the card back.

Iris: I wasn't invited because he doesn't know I exist.

She snatched the card back.

Rodolphus: She has a point.

Iris: Look, Draco is invited. If he can go, I can go.

Rodolphus: But, will it be safe? Voldemort doesn't know of her and being right after the Azkaban escape, there might be trouble. Any enemy could show up.

Iris: I don't care if it's safe or not. I'm strong enough to protect myself.

Bella leaned towards Rod.

Bellarix: She's very stubborn.

Rodolphus: I wonder who she gets that from.

She rolled her eyes.

A little later, Bella stood on the veranda at the rear of the house. The moon was bright and illuminated making the lake in the distance sparkle. The air was cool but refreshing. All those years in prison, she didn't get many chances for moments like this. Of course she got fresh air once and a while but the views were minimal.

Suddenly she felt hands upon her hips making her jump. Turning around she saw Rod.

Bellatrix: You always sneak up on people, like a rat!

He smiled and stood next to her taking in the sight.

Rodolphus: I've missed this.

She nodded agreeing.

Rodolphus: I've missed you.

He turned his head and looked at her. She didn't do the same but her eyes darted his direction for a brief moment before she gently cleared her throat.

Bellatrix: Azkaban was the death of us.

Rodolphus: Yeah, speaking of that _Mrs_. Lestrange...when I escaped from my cell, I came to yours and you were gone.

She heard the irritation in his voice and turned his way raising her chin cattily.

Bellatrix: What are you implying?

Rodolphus: That you left Azkaban without even looking for me.

Bella took a step towards him pressing her chest up against his with a hiss in her voice.

Bellatrix: I did.

Rod looked down at her lips. It was recognized as the same expression he'd give when he wanted to kiss her. Instead, she took a step back from him.

Bellatrix: You weren't there. So, I left before any guards showed up. I knew you would be alright.

He watched her as she turned away from him and pressed her hands against the cement railing.

Rodolphus: I'm glad you told me. And I knew you would be alright or else I would've come back sooner.

Bellatrix: Mm, and what were you doing between then and now?

Instead of answering, he just smiled almost guilty. She gave him a side glance and a little flirty smile before she shot up, turning into black smoke, and flew up into the sky. He watched as she swirled and circled in the sky. When she was high and far enough out, the upper half of her body appeared and she looked back at him as he was still down there watching her. Even though they were a good distance from each other, he stood there with the stars' reflection in his eye as she floated in the sky in front of the moon, her hair floating with the wind, as they stared at each other.

_Raven hair_

_Ruby lips_

_Sparks fly from her fingertips_

_Echoed voices in the night_

_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight_

_Woo hoo witchy woman_

_See how high she flies_

_Woo hoo witchy woman_

_She got the moon in her eyes_

He watched she turned to smoke again and flew away.

Iris walked onto the balcony next to him.

Iris: Is it weird to know you have a teenager daughter?

Rodolphus: It's sure a surprise. How are you, though? After all, we just showed up out of no where.

Iris: I was shocked but I knew you guys were alive and where you were. You didn't even know I existed.

Rod sighed.

Rodolphus: True.

Iris: I want to get to know her. When I was with her, I felt like I've known her my whole life but she seems so distant.

Rodolphus: Don't take it personally, darling. She just always keeps her guard up. She's very protective of her family, so you have nothing to worry about.

Iris: She told me she didn't really want a child.

Rodolphus: It's a lie.

Iris: What do you mean?

He took a moment before he turned to face her completely.

Rodolphus: We tried having a child when we got married. After twelve years we figured she just couldn't have one. And knowing Bella, she doesn't like to fail at anything. Once she thought she couldn't have a baby, she made herself believe she didn't want one afterall. If she truly didn't want you, Iris, she would've sent you away. I think she sees you as a little miracle.

Iris: How do you know that?

Rodolphus: Because I can read her. She's not open emotionally, but I can tell by her expression and body language how she feels. And although we're not blood-related, we have a special connection. I can sense her.

Iris: She's the same with you, isn't she?

Rodolphus: She is.

Iris: Do you love her still?

Rodolphus: Yes, I'm still very much in-love with her even after all these years.

Iris: Do you think she feels the same?

Rodolphus: The one thing you should know about Miss Bellatrix Black is that she's doesn't like to admit her feelings to anyone because she thinks it's a weakness.

Iris: How is love a weakness?

Rod chuckled.

Rod: You'll find that out when you're older. Your mother had an uncle that she loved more than anyone in the entire world, even more so than her parents.

_(Flashback) _

She would stay with him every summer ever since she was a child. Apart from school, he taught her everything she knew. When she was seventeen, a Hogwarts classmate, a muggle wizard, knew she was practicing dark magic. Instead of trying to harm her, he killed her emotionally. He sent her a warning by killing her uncle. Ever since then, she put her guard up. Now, enemies think she is unable to love, that she is just wicked and out to destroy everything. We're all wicked to those useless muggles, but she is very dedicated to our kind. She made herself like this on purpose. If they knew how much she loved her family, her sister, or you, they can use that against her you see?

Iris: Oh. I-I didn't know that. Do you think she really still does care about you?

Rod looked up at the sky.

Rodolphus: Yes. I saw it in her eyes tonight. Our love is what made you, and don't forget that.

The next night, the Lestrange and Malfoy family walked into the Dark Lair Ballroom together. Bella and Rod walked side by side, behind them was Draco and Iris followed by Lucius and Cissy. The gloomy but spirited ballroom was filled with fellow Death Eaters and Dark Lord Followers all talking and drinking and having a reunion.

At the head of the ballroom was a long table which seated Voldemort's council, also known as his head followers, (which included Bella, Rod and Lucius) and seated in the middle was Voldemort himself.

A few people watched the six, especially Rod and Bella, walked towards him - obviously because they were the most well known followers.

Voldemort spotted them and locked eyes on Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Bella gently bowed her head in respect as did Rod followed by Lucius. Voldemort stood up and in a quick flash was standing in front of them.

Voldemort: Well, if it isn't my favorite couple.

Rodolphus: My Lord.

Voldemort nodded and then took Bella's hand.

Voldemort: It's good to see you both out.

Bellatrix: Thank you for getting us out, my Lord.

Voldemort: Lucius, Narcissa thank you for coming. And Draco, how are you my boy?

Draco: Good, my Lord.

He then locked eyes with Iris who still stood next to Draco.

Voldemort: And who are you, child?

Bella turned and held out her hand.

Bellatrix: Come here, sweetie. Don't be shy.

Iris gave her a stubborn look.

Iris: I'm not.

She took her mother's hand. Once she did, Bella looked up at Voldemort like she was presenting him the most valuable item in the world.

Bellatrix: My Lord, this is Iris.

Rodolphus: Our daughter.

Voldemort looked at Rod like he heard him wrong.

Voldemort: Daughter?

Bellatrix: I found out I was with child while in Azkaban, my Lord.

Voldemort: No one knew of her existence?

Bellatrix: Only my close family. I wanted to keep her from harm.

Voldemort: Of course. And she is practicing our magic?

Cissy took a step forward.

Narcissa: Yes, my Lord. She is quite skilled for her age.

Voldemort: I would imagine, being the offspring of these two.

Iris took a step forward with determination.

Iris: I want to learn more, my Lord. I want to make my family proud.

Voldemort: Spirited, she is. I like that.

Iris: I want revenge on whomever does my family wrong.

They all smirked.

Voldemort: Well, Bellatrix, I think she is taking after you.

He stepped closer and seemed to smell her aura.

Voldemort: You're fifteen years of age. Your powers are strong and growing. Your determination and dedication to our kind is eminenet.

When he took a step away he looked at Draco.

Voldemort: I take you two are close?

Draco nodded.

Voldemort: Good. I'll be back.

Bellatrix: My Lord.

After he left, Narcissa rubbed Iris's back in comfort before she, Draco and Lucius left them.

A brunette couple around the same age as Rodolphus and Bellatrix walked up together. The man had the same charisma about him as Rodolphus but less rugged and the woman was very much on the elegant side with a wicked flair.

Drucilla: Is that really you, Bellatrix?

Bella looked the woman up and down without the smile that was plastered on the other's face.

Bellatrix: Drucilla Stonewall.

Drucilla: My, my, my, Azkaban has not aged you well.

The man, who stood behind Drucilla, took a side step as he eyed Bellatrix, particularly her chest.

Mars: For being in prison for fifteen years, I think she looks pretty damn good.

Drucilla cast her eyes to the side with annoyance. Bella did the same to Rod as she felt his anger rising. Bella walked closer to the woman to where they were almost touching.

Bellatrix: It's pretty hard to use anti-aging magic in a prison like you have, my dear. And unlike you, a real woman has real curves and don't need to use magic to...

She did a quick glance down at Drucilla's chest.

Bellatrix:...inflate...certain areas.

Drucilla exhaled through her nostrils, her chest starting to heave from anger.

Bellatrix: Oh, and I think it is time for another spell because I see a wrinkle...just there.

She tapped Drucilla's temple before moving away from her. Rod couldn't help but smile at his wife as did Mars.

Drucilla: Bellatrix, you still are a little wench.

Iris looked at the catty woman. She crossed her arms and leaned towards her father with a snotty expression.

Iris: Who is she?

Drucilla heard this and her suprised eyes shot to the teenager. Before Rod could answer, she took a few steps towards her with a forced smile.

Drucilla: I don't remember seeing you around here, child. Do you belong?

Bella was going to respond, and not very kindly, when Iris cut in.

Iris: Well, these are my parents, so yeah, I kinda belong here.

Bella smirked and Rod cleared his throat.

Rodolphus: This is Iris, our daughter.

The woman turned to look at Bella.

Drucilla: Daughter? What, they let you have the same jail cell? Or were you a little too friendly with the warden?

Bella took a step towards the other brunette as if to fight but Mars stepped between them - obviously remembering these women had rivaled before.

Mars: Ladies, ladies, this isn't the time or place. Cilla, be nice.

Rodolphus ushered Iris away reluctantly not wanting her to hear anymore that was being said.

Bella: It's none of your business, Drucilla, but I found I was with child right after I was there.

Drucilla: tisk, tisk, tisk - a baby in prison - how unfortunate for you.

She smiled and walked away. Mars stood there and looked her over again flashing her a handsome smile. She tilted her chin up and slightly smirked as she put her wand against her hip.

Mars: You seem more wicked than you used to be.

Bellatrix: I am.

Mars: What changed?

Bellatrix: Years in prison can do a lot to a person.

Mars: I find it sexy.

Bellatrix: Your _wife_ is pretty wicked, maybe you should tell her that instead.

She started to walk away but in a flash he was standing in front of her making her stop.

Mars: If you were like this all those years ago, maybe I would've chose you.

Bella kneaded her eyebrows and looked up at him like he was delusional.

Bellatrix: Have you suffered memory loss, Mars? If you don't remember, I am the one that chose not to be with you.

Mars: No regrets?

Bellatrix: None.

Mars: After all those years apart, you're still married to _him_?

Bellatrix: Let's get one thing clear, Mr. Stonewall, my name is Bellatrix _Lestrange_. _That _will never change. Now, go back to your wife before somebody drops a house on her.

Mars smirked as he watched Bella walk away.

Bellatrix: Idiot.

Rodolphus: What was all that about?

Bellatrix: Just Mars being Mars.

Rodolphus: I don't understand how he can still be infatuated with you after all these years.

She shot him _the look_ that only a husband would recognize from his wife.

Rodolphus: Knock it off. I just meant because we've been married for 25 years.

Without a response from him, he took it a step further.

Rodolphus: Are you infatuated with him?

Bellatrix: Of course not!

He circled behind her and brought his mouth up to her ear from behind pressing his body up against her back nonchalauntly which she noticed and became a rock.

Rodolphus: Are you infatuted with me?

She heard the tease in his question and knew he was flirting with her causing her to smirk inside.

A little later, Voldemort stood up from his seat at the head death eater table which also seated Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius.

Voldemort: Everyone, I have an announcement.

They all turned hsi way and became silent.

Voldemort: Most of you know, when the right time arises, I choose two promising, young witches and wizards under my wing where they train to become powerful Death Eaters. Everyone on my council has been trained by my side and continue to succeed my expectations. I am honored to welcome back two of my most loyal, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella and Rodolphus both smiled and gave a nod in respect.

Voldemort: It has already been decided that Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius and Narcissa, will study my by side.

Lucius gave a proud smirk at Narcissa whom stood next to Draco and Iris across the way.

Voldemort: As for my second choice...

Drucilla and Mars, who stood just behind the three, smiled at one another in anticipation.

Voldemort: I am sure most of you are unaware, as I have just found out myself, that Roldophus and Bellatrix have a daughter who is 15 years of age.

A whispered roar erupted in surprise from the crowd. Bella held her chin high not showing any guilt or emotion.

Voldemort: She is proven to be quite powerful at her age and is a determined young witch. It is her that I have chosen to be my second student to study by my side.

Bellatrix gasped happily and stood up from her seat almost jumping up and down. Rodolphus smiled proudly at his daugther across the way who looked happy but embarrased.

Draco: Yeah, cuz!

He high fived his cousin.

Narcissa: It's a very priviledged honor, Iris.

Lucius nudged his sister-in-law.

Lucius: That's what all in the family is about, huh?

Drucilla: What?!

She stomped her way towards Voldemort with Mars behind her.

Drucilla: My Lord...what about Lukous?

Voldemort: He is a great wizard of his age and a promising death eater.

Mars: So?

Voldemort: I only choose two...you know this.

Drucilla: But...

Voldemort: He is not as powerful as Draco and Miss Iris.

Drucilla: How can you possibly know how powerful the girl is when you've only just met her?

Voldemort stiffened and his eyes became dark. She realized that she raised her voice to her Lord and bowed in respect. Mars put his hands on her arms in comfort.

Voldemort: Perhaps you have forgotten whom you're talking to, Drucilla.

Drucilla: Forgive me, my Lord.

Voldmort: If either of their powers fail my expectations, I shall consider your son. But until then...I have made my decision.

He walked away.

It was late and pitch black in Malfoy Manner as Draco made his way down the hall to his cousin's room. After gently knocking, the door opened and he walked in shutting the door behind him.

Iris: I don't know about this.

Draco: You have to come out. The club is awesome.

Seeing her still apprehensive, he rolled his eyes.

Draco: Everyone knows about you now. You can go out.

Iris: I don't want to sneak out.

Draco: It's fine. If we get caught I'll take the blame.

Iris: You better.

He opened the veranda door and they both got on his broom. Iris flitched her wand behind her making the doors shut and accidentally lock.

Draco: Hold on.

Then they flew up into the night sky.

At a secret location in town, they arrived at 'The Lounge' - a dance club for dark witches and wizard of ages 14 to 20.

After showing the black magic symbol to the guard at the front door, they made their way inside.

The dance club was filled with teens and young adults dancing, chatting, and doing some "show off" magic. White and silver lights flashed everywhere.

Draco walked up to a couch which sat a girl and a boy aged 15 and 16.

Draco: Thesius.

Thesius: What's up, man?

Draco: Thesius, Valesha, this is Iris, my cousin.

Thesius: Yeah, I saw you at the reunion.

Iris: Hi.

Valesha: I haven't seen you around before.

Iris: Well, I've kind of been hidden from the world.

Valesha: Why?

Draco: Her parents were in Azkaban and wanted to protect her. Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Iris: They're back now and they brought me to the reunion. The Dark Lord kind of introduced me.

Thesius: Yeah, I can't believe they're your parents. I've heard alot about them. They're bad ass. Bellatrix is no joke.

Iris: Tell me about it. But I'm so happy to be with them.

Valesha: That's great.

Thesius: How do you feel about Voldemort picking you?

Valesha: Picking her for what?

Draco: He chose the two of us to study by his side.

Valesha: That's awesome!

Draco: Why didn't you go to the reunion?

Valesha: Grounded.

Iris giggled.

Iris: What did you do?

Valesha: Was teaching my younger brother how to play fire ball in the house. Caught an expensive painting on fire.

They all laughed.

Iris: You're here now, though. What'd you do, sneak out?

Valesha: Yep.

Draco: Like us.

Iris looked across the dancefloor and caught eyes on a boy walking her way and not taking his eyes off of her. She noticed the intensity of his stare then recognized his other features: tall, dark and handsome.

She thought perhaps he was coming over to ask her to dance or something but instead he took his eyes off of her and shook hands with Draco.

Draco: What's up, Luke?

Lukous: Not much.

He looked back at Iris and smiled. She smiled back blushing.

Draco: Luke, this is my cousin Iris Lestrange. Iris, this is Lukous Stonewall.

Lukous: Nice to meet you, Iris. That's a pretty name.

She beamed from ear to ear.

Iris: Thank you.

Draco: Why weren't you at the reunion?

Lukous: Flying lesson with my Uncle. Plus, my parents didn't know Voldmort was going to pick his students tonight. If they knew that, they would've brought me. But, he picked you two so it's probably better I wasn't there.

Draco: Yeah, sorry man.

Lukous: It's fine. I can't even imagine my mother's face when that happened. My father's getting an ear full right about now.

Iris: Who's your mum?

Draco smirked at his cousin.

Draco: Drucilla.

Iris looked back at Luke wide-eyed.

Iris: That's your mum?

He nodded. Draco got waved over by a friend.

Draco: I'll be back.

He got up and walked away.

Iris: Well, you missed a good show between your mum and my mum.

Lukous: Yeah, I heard Bellatrix is back. My mother really doesn't like her.

Iris: Not gonna lie, your mum kinda pissed me off.

Lukous: It's alright. She pisses me off too sometimes. But that's all parent's right?

Iris: Do you know why they don't like each other?

Lukous: They have _a lot _of history together. As does my dad with your mum.

Iris: How?

Lukous: They all went to Hogwarts together. They met when they were like thirteen or something. My dad told me that our mom's never liked each other. They were roomies in Slitherin.

Iris: That's awkward when you don't like the person.

Lukous: I know. And my dad used to have a thing with Bellatrix.

Iris: Shut up.

Lukous: Yeah. He said he was your mum's first kiss and all that.

Iris: I wonder what happened between them.

Lukous: Well, my dad said that he lost interest in her but my mum told me that Bellatrix lost interest in him and chose your dad instead. I'm not sure which one is true.

Iris: Pretty sure your mom is telling the truth since your dad was making eyes at my mom tonight.

Lukous: Ew.

Iris: Yeah. I've been told my parents have been together since they were seventeen so it's been a long time. Geez, why do they still hold grudges?

Lukous: I don't know. It's stupid.

Iris: Yeah.

After a moment they caught each other's eyes and held the stare. Both chuckled and looked away. Iris swept hair behind her ear and bit her lower lip. She was sure a crush had already settled in.

Lukous: I would've never thought you were Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter.

Iris: What do you mean?

Lukous: I've seen a picture of her in the paper at Azkaban. She...well, you're very beautiful.

Iris blushed again.

Iris: Thank you but she doesn't look like how she did in the jail anymore.

Lukous: Yeah, I guess no one looks good in prison, huh?

Iris nodded.

Iris: My mum is pretty just very...wicked. Actually, she used to be drop dead gorgeous before she went away.

Lukous: Gorgeous? Then that's where you must've got it from.

She sat up straight and held her chin up high.

Iris: Trying to woo me, huh?

Lukous: Just telling the truth.

Iris gave him a side glance having a weird feeling now not knowing if he was for real or not.

A slower rock came on and Lukous stood up.

Lukous: Let's dance.

Iris: I don't really feel like it.

Lukous: You're at a dance club and you're not going to dance? Bullshit. C'mon.

She smiled giving in and took his hand. Together they walked to the dancefloor. The rock song was relatively slow so they stood close and moved to their own rythm but after a minute, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her slowly against him still moving to the pace of the song.

She put her hands against his chest and looked back and forth from his eyes to his lips as their bodies created a rythm together. With their bodies touching, the sexy rock music and the flashing lights from above, something sparked between them and across the way Draco could tell something was going on as well.

It was a few hours until dawn when Rodolphus, in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt which was hanging loose, wondered the manor mindlessly tossing an apple back and forth in his hands. He heard faint sound coming from the billiard room. As he walked closer he noticed it was music and light was coming from the cracked doors.

Inside the room (complete with a poker table, couch, mini bar and fireplace) Bellatrix, wearing a black nightie, swayed and glided to a slow 60's tempo with a glass of red wine in her hand. He slowly walked into the room and admired her still sexy physique in the little black night gown. As he got closer, he noticed a long, big scar on her thigh and looked recently stitched and was still red.

Bella, lost in the music, turned and opened her eyes. She gasped when she stood face to face again with Rod. Snapping her fingers, the music immediately turned off. She showed embarassment for a split second but then disguised it as she put the glass up to her lips. Her eyes, however, scanned over his toned torso.

He slowly lowered and kneeled on the ground before her. She was still as his hands traveled up her leg and around the scar.

Rodolphus: What happened?

She rolled her eyes and her voice mirrored annoyance as she remembered.

Bellatrix: Faught with an Azkaban guard about a week ago. He used my leg as a slicing board.

Rodolphus: Takes a coward to harm a woman, I don't care who she is.

Bellatrix: I was no woman in their eyes...and that's how I preferred it.

Rodolphus: What did you do to deserve it?

Bellatrix: Kicked him somewhere special.

Rod smiled before he kissed the wound. He felt her leg slightly quiver under his touch.

He kissed slowly one by one up that thigh, up her hip, her stomach, and he stopped a few seconds as his lips lingered between her breasts. She kept a death stare ahead as she tried to fight the feelings but she for sure knew he could feel her breathing deepen as her chest hovered beneath his lips. He stood up and looked into her eyes causing her to look down. Putting his hands against her cheeks, her eyes met his again. He stared into them and leaned his lips towards hers.

Just then they heard a loud noise echo from the other room.

Draco and Iris finally found an unlocked door, the side patio door, in the grand hallway.

Draco: I can't believe you locked your balcony door, dummy.

Iris: I didn't do it on purpose, jackass.

Draco: I can't believe neither of us remembers the lock spell.

As Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked out of the billiard room to see what the noise was, they spotted Draco and Iris coming in from a side patio door. The two children immediately froze seeing them.

Bella looked mad as she pointed at them.

Bellatrix: What are you two doing?

Draco whipped his head toward Iris helplessly as he pleaded with fightened eyes.

Iris: We couldn't sleep. So, we decided to practice a little magic outside.

She looked at her daughter skeptically.

Rodolphus: You two are not to be outside at this time of night without supervision, do you hear me? Could be dangerous.

They both nodded.

Rodolphus: Up to your rooms.

Iris whispered to Draco as they walked away.

Iris: What happened to if we got caught that you'd take the blame?

Draco: I saw your mom.

As the kids walked away, Rod took a hold of Bella's hand wishing her to stay. Instead, she slipped her hand out of his and followed the children in suite to her room.

The next afternoon, Iris and Draco stood outside in the back courtyard trying to practice the fireball spell.

Draco: Adustum!

He flitched his wand and a small fire ball appeared at the end of his wand and he raised it slowly but as he did it they watched as it became smaller and less visible then disappearing all together.

Iris: I think you have to say Aduro first.

Draco: You try it.

Iris: Aduro Adustum!

She more forcefully flitched her wand and a big fire ball appeared in front of them. She flitched her wand again and the fireball floated up and instead of exploding it spread out horizontally and eventually faded.

They both looked confused when all of a sudden a huge green fireball shot their way, and became massive before exploding like a firework.

They stared at it with mouths agap before turning to see Bella giggling walking their way playing with her wand.

Draco: How did you do that?

Iris: Yeah, how did you do that without saying the spell?

Bellatrix: Experience...which is what you two will acquire with more practice. It's something you need to have down before studying with the Dark Lord.

Draco: My mom can't even do that without saying the spell.

Bellatrix: Of course not, dear. I'm far more powerful. Ugh, don't tell her I said that.

Draco and Iris looked at each other and smirked.

Lucius: Draco!

Draco left to attend to his dad.

Iris: I want to learn to fly...really fly.

Bellatrix: Cissy says you can't yet.

Iris: But if the Dark Lord thinks I'm powerful enough to study with him then I should be able to at least try it, right? I mean, if you and Dad help me maybe it will be more successful. I always trained with Aunt Cissy and you said it yourself - she isn't as powerful as you. I want it so much.

Bella smiled.

Bellatrix: That's my girl. Right now?

Iris: Yes.

Bellatrix: Can I teach you without your father?

Iris: No. I really want to do this together.

Bella sighed and looked towards the house.

Bellatrix: Very well.

In a private location in the valley, Iris, Bella and Rod stood together.

Rodolphus: Now, if it doesn't happen, I don't want you to get disappointed. You are only 15. Your mother was a few years older than you when she first did it.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked at her nails.

Bellatrix: 16.

Rod turned to her.

Rodolphus: 18.

Bellatrix: That's what I told you, though.

Rodolphus: Told me? I was there.

Iris laughed at her parent's bickering.

Iris: How old were you?

Rodolphus: Your age.

Iris: Why did it take her longer?

Rod: I don't know. She's a slow learner, I guess.

Bella gasped and pointed her wand to him.

He annoyingly swat it away from him.

Rodolphus: Ok, now it takes a lot of practice and skill to fly like us without some form of object that has the flying spell cast to it. You have something?

Iris nodded and pointed to a bracelet on her wrist.

Bellatrix: I cast the spell on it.

Rodolphus: Ok.

Iris: What will it feel like, how will I know it's working?

Rodolphus: Once the smoke forms, you'll start to feel a tingling sensation start from your feet and travel up.

Iris: Like pins and needles?

Rodolphus: Exactly. Once you turn into the smoke from your feet, you're going to want to jump up. This will cause you to fly up into the air. Once you're flying, it'll feel as if your body is numb but at the same time you'll have a surge of energy shooting through you.

Iris: And I'll have control, like the direction and speed?

Bellatrix: Absolutely.

Rodolphus: You'll be in control just like you do when you're flying on a broom.

Iris: Ok, how do I start?

Rodollphus: You need to concentrate and in your mind say the spell "fumus musca" It means Black Smoke Fly.

Iris closed her eyes and made fists with her hands as she pronounced the spell in her mind. After a second, she opened one eye and looked down then closed her eyes again and said the spell in her head once more.

Iris: Nothing. I don't feel anything.

Bellatrix: Concentrate! You have to really want it.

Iris took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes once again saying the spell in her head like it were her dying words. All of a sudden she felt a shock go from her feet up her legs as if an electric shock and she started to feel a ticklish tingling sensation. She opened her eyes and gasped as her lower half started to disappear into smoke.

Rodolphus: Jump!

Iris didn't know how she was going to be able to jump without feet but she sprinted upwards and he was right, her body was numb as her entire body was now black smoke and she was flying up into the air.

Belatrix and Rodolphus smiled at each other from below.

But just as quick as it had started, it stopped and she screamed as she fell.

Rodolphus used his wand and something a kin to a white air mattress appeared just as she fell ontop of it. Bellatrix grabbed her hand.

Bellatrix: You did it!

Iris: Yeah, but I fell. What the heck was that?

Rodolphus: It's like riding a bicycle, dear. It takes practice, and you may fall off a few times, but once you learn, you'll never forget how to do it.

Bellatrix: You cannot stop concentration. It's easier when you have a place set in your mind where you want to travel to. We'll travel back home. Here, take my hand. We'll do it together. Go on, get us started.

Iris did the routine again and together their bodies turned into smoke and they sprinted up into the sky. Rodolphus watched them then quickly followed suit.

Concentrated where she was headed to, Iris left Bellatrix's side and freely flew by herself left and right fast then slow and doing loops ahead of Rodolphus and Bellatrix whom flew criss cross behind her.

Once to the manor, Iris flew down into the backyard but instead of just landing on her feet as she thought would happen, she landed a little harshly doing a body roll.

Bellatrix landed in a spinning motion followed by Rodolphus.

Iris: Oh my God! Did you see that? I did it!

Rodolphus: Landing was a bit rough, you ok?

Bellatrix: Of course she's ok. You'll learn better landing later. Well done, sweetie.

Bellatrix pinched Iris' cheek and skipped back towards the house like a happy child.

Inside, Bellatrix walked into the dining room where the three were eating.

She took Narcissa's glass of red wine and took a sip. Cissy looked at her like an annoyed sister.

Narcissa: Bella.

Bellatrix: Guess what.

Bella took a seat with her chin high.

Bellatrix: My daughter...just...flew.

Narcissa: What do you mean?

Bellatrix: Not on a broom, not with my assistance...she flew. By herself. From the valley all the way here. Just now.

Draco looked at his dad.

Draco: What? No fair!

Lucius smirked at his jealous son as he took a bite of meat off his fork.

Lucius: You'll be able to do it in good time, son.

Bellatrix: Maybe Iris can teach you.

Draco frowned at his Aunt's teasing remark and Bellatrix stuck her tongue out at him just as Rodolphus walked in.

Rodolphus: Really, you're as bad as the children, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix: And you can kiss my ass, Rodolphus.

Draco spit back into his cup laughing from the sudden remark from his Aunt. Iris then appeared and sat down.

Iris: I think they're worse than we are.

Meanwhile, across the valley at the Stonewall Mansion, Drucilla paced the floor back and forth as she fiddled with her wand as Lukous sat on the couch watching his mother.

Drucilla: The only way to get inside the manor is to be invited in. Darling Narcissa is very careful. It seems she only lets family and head followers inside. Friend or not of Draco's, I don't think they will allow it. Son, the only chance we have is for you to be invited in by the girl.

Lukous: Iris.

Drucilla: Yes, yes. You said you two got along well when you met.

He nodded.

Drucilla: You have to flirt with her, butter her up to where she trusts you to go inside.

Lukous: Flirt with her.

Drucilla: She's young and most likely inexperienced. Make her believe you have a friendship, that you like her.

Lukous: And what is she doesn't?

Drucilla: If you play your cards right, she will. You need to get inside, grab the Black Family Diamond and throw it into the fire.

Lukous: What is it?

Drucilla: It holds the great power for any witch or wizard with the Black Family blood...this includes Bellatrix, Draco and Iris. Once it's destroyed, their power will no longer reign. They will still have magic but they won't be as strong as Voldemort needs putting Draco and Iris out of the game. You will then be chosen, Voldemort gave me his word, and, well, Bellatrix will no longer be more powerful than I. Don't you see, son, you will be Voldemort's right arm and your father and I will be on his council. We will reign together. So, do what you must, just do it.

Later on, Iris was on her veranda reading when she saw a figure flying her way on a broom. She knew only those of dark magic were allowed in the barrier of Malfoy Manner but she wondered who it could be. As the figure got closer she realized it was Luke. He smiled as he hovered over her.

Lukous: Hi.

Iris: Hi. You here for Draco?

Lukous: Not really.

Iris: You're here to see me?

Lukous: Is that so hard to believe? What are you a later tonight? Say ten?

Iris: Nothing, why?

Lukous: Do you want to hang out - go flying and talk for a little?

Iris: Yeah.

Luke: I'll come back for you then.

Iris: No, I have to sneak out. I don't want anyone seeing you.

Lukous: Alright. You know that pond down the road just there?

Iris: Yeah.

Lukous: Meet me there at ten.

Iris: Ok.

He smiled sweetly at her before turning and flying away.

Ten o'clock sharp, Iris flew to the pond down the road from Malfoy Manner. She landed this time sitting on her bum but it was enough to make her laugh proud. Luke stared at her shocked.

Iris: haha! Atleast I didn't roll this time.

She stood up and brushed herself off.

Iris: I'm not too keen on the landing bit yet.

Lukous: I didn't know you knew how to fly. I can't even do that yet.

Iris: My parents helped me with it today. I've tried before so I don't know how it worked this time.

Lukous: Maybe them being back in your life has something to do with it. Gave you a bit more power?

Iris: Yeah, maybe.

Lukous: Do you think, though, for now, you can ride with me? I'll look pretty silly, uh...

Iris giggled.

Iris: Sure. Don't worry about it.

Together they got on his broom and flew off into the night sky.

Just then at Malfoy Manner, Bellatrix walked the hallway mindlessly playing with the end of her wand when she stopped whilst passing Rodolphus' room. She heard the sound of grunts and medal. The door was half a jar when she slowly opened it wider.

There Rod sat with his back to her, bare-chested lifting weights. She noted how very sexy he looked as she bit on the end of her wand.

Sensing her, he kept lifting but slowed the pace.

Rodolphus: Didn't anyone tell you it's not polite to stare, Bella?

Turning around he looked at her curiously. She gave him the slightest sexy smirk before walking off. He smiled and continued with his weights.

In the city, Iris and Luke spent an hour chatting and laughing getting ot know one another as they sat upon an old building taking in the sights of the lit up city and watched a storm brew in from the distance.

Iris: I love nighttime here. I wouldn't change it for the world. And I love watching storms.

Lukous: Me, too. They're pretty exciting.

Iris: And beautiful.

Lukous: Just like you.

She turned towards him seriously.

Iris: You mean it?

He watched her hair start to blow in the breeze of the storm. Then his eyes fixated upon hers. Those deep, dark eyes just drew him in. He couldn't help it. Putting his hand on her cheek, he slowly brought his lips towards her.

Iris closed her eyes as she felt the sensation of a kiss for the first time. But just as it started, it stopped. She read his expression immediately. He was seeing if she was ok with it. She looked at his lips and hesitantly at first brought her head to his again. But once their lips met again, she melted.

They both felt a spark together as their kisses became passionate. A loud bolt of thunder broke them apart and they just looked at each other and laughed. Iris beamed as she felt no embarrasment or blush. It was comfortable and fun.

Sometime later at Malfoy Manner, Bella was in bed asleep as heavy rain, thunder and lighting reflected in from the windows. She was in a deep dream, more like memories of her past.

_Everything rolled into one - her childhood, her Uncle being murdered, her days at Hogwarts. Meeting Rodolphus for the first time in the classroom as he sat next to her, dancing with him for the first time during The Hogwarts Sweet 16 Ball. She was sure that was when she fell in-love with him. She remembered a year later sharing their first kiss when the clock stroke midnight on New Years and Mars standing behind them watching with jealous eyes as Donatella walked to him and ran a hand along his back getting his attention. She drempt of their practice on Dark Magic, high on the cliff doing the Death Eater spell, Rodolphus proposing to her. She was right back there on their wedding day as he slipped the ring on her finger. That night they made passionate love for the first time, being Death Eater partners together all those years, and fighting then making up in a desperate way, battling each other then protecting each other. _

_The darkest part of her dream was the day they were captured. Oh the horror she felt when their hands were separated. She kept a hold of his as tight as she could as he gritted his teeth and kept shouting, "NO!" to the Order. But their hands slipped and she screamed in anger ready to kill every one of them. She showed no defeat nor vulnerability towards the guards, but at night, alone in her cell, she would cry herself to sleep...cry until the years grew on. Not only did her phyiscal appearance change through those years but her personality became more wicked than ever. But even as wicked as could be she could always hear the sound of that little baby girl crying as Cissy took her away, or the feel of her husband's body, his hands and his lips against hers._

Just then as a bolt of thunder stroke, Bellatrix gasped out of sleep and sat up. She was sweating and quivering a bit. But she felt charged yet weak, she felt wicked yet sensual. There was only one thing, one person on her mind.

Opening his door with a bang, Bella stood in the door way as Rodolphus sat at a desk wearing nothing but black leather pants as he sharpened his blade next to candlelight.

He looked up and froze as their eyes locked. No words were needed, he could sense her thoughts, her aura clearly read her intention. He slowly put the blade on the table and stood up. She stared at him, her glistened chest slightly heaving. She looked like a tiger ready to pounce.

After a moment, she walked towards him and he did the same to meet her. Right before they met, he flung his hand making the door shut behind her.

They crushed into each other's arms and their mouths met fiercly. She let out a desperate sound and that did it for him.

They tried to become one as their mouths met over and over, their tongues hungrily attacking each other trying to meet somewhere in the middle, trying to get closer and release all the tension and to bond their marriage once again.

Bella roughly ran her hand down his bare chest and down his stomach but was startled when he grabbed that wrist and spun her around. She gasped passionately as her palms landed flat up against the door. She rest the front of her body against it as he bit the back of her neck none to gently.

His hands came up and cupped her breasts through her black slip and pushed his hips into her, his want and need for her clearly evident. Her head rest against his chest as he bit her neck and his hands ran from her breasts down in between her legs. She turned around and kissed him roughly gripping his hair roughly as she bit his lower lip.

He released her mouth as he bent down and lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist. They balanced each other as he grabbed her neck. Her head banged against the door before their mouths opened for each other again. Once she got his pants unzipped, he pushed her slip up to pool around her hips.

A shock wave went through their bodies as they became husband and wife again.

Rod pinned her wrists to the door in possessive kind of way as their bodies matched each other's thrust. Bella hated being controlled in that sense. Groaning she released his grip and held him around the shoulders, and by her magic, they flew into the air and landed upon the bed as she worked up a credible climax for the both of them.

Their heavy breaths and moans echoed throughout the room as he flipped her back over and became in control once more. She left scratches along his back with her long, black nails as she gasped and whimpered in passion matching his primal groan. Everything became a blur as they held onto each other.

15 years.

It was half past 5 as Bella wondered the halls of Malfoy Manner ready for the day ahead even though everyone else was sound asleep. She lay next to Rodolphus who was asleep like a rock as she was left alone with her thoughts...her thoughts of the past.

It was still pouring rain as she passed the great hall window and disappeared into the gloomy corridor. She stopped in front of Iris' room and decided to peek in at her little miracle.

When she quietly opened the door she didn't see her in bed. Just then, the patio door swung open and in came a soaked Iris who froze in terror seeing her mother.

Bellatrix's eyes were not fixed on her daughter but fixed upon the boy flying away on his broom. She stomped over to the patio pushing Iris out of the way to try to see who it was.

It was too late and in anger she turned around and slammed the patio door shut and hissed at the teenager.

Bellatrix: Where were you and who was that?

Iris: Look, don't freak out ok? I went flying with a friend.

Bellatrix: You are not to be out during the night without one of our supervision. This is your Aunt's rules and your father forbid it as well!

Iris: FINE! Geez. What is the big deal anyway? Aunt Cissy said you guys snuck out all the time when you were my age.

Bella calmed her anger at Iris' truthful comment. Seeing her mother calm down, Iris continued carefully.

Iris: You don't have to worry. I would never go anywhere with anyone who I didn't trust. You know how powerful I am. I have my wand and I'm not afraid ot use it.

Bellatrix: Alright. So, who were you out with?

Iris: Lukous Stonewall.

Bellatrix: As in Drucilla and Mars' son?

Iris: Yeah.

Bellatrix: No. No, Absolutely not! You are not to become friends with him and if you already are, then you are ending it!

Iris: He's Draco's friend, too!

Bellatrix: Yeah, well, Draco is not my child.

Iris: You cannot stop me from seeing who I want.

Bella cackled.

Bellatrix: Wanna bet?

Iris: I like him! Just because you hate his parent's doesn't mean I have to hate him as well! His mom's a bitch. He's a great guy. Get over it.

Bella squinted her eyes reading her daughter's aura and of course it was as she expected.

Bellatrix: Has he kissed you?

Iris looked down shly and swooped some hair behind her ear.

Bellatrix: You will end it. No daughter of mine is going to parade around with an enemy's son.

Iris lost it like the temper she inherited from her parents and screamed.

Iris: You can't tell me what to do! You haven't been here! You don't know me!

Bellatrix: You dare speak to your mother like that?!

Bella slowly walked up towards Iris with hiss in her voice and her eyes turning black.

Bellatrix: Listen here, missy. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now. You would be dead.

When she saw Iris roll her eyes, Bella saw red. Not because of the teen reaction, but because it was Bella's choice to save that baby and here that same child seemed to not even give a care.

Bellatrix: DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!

Iris: Well maybe I want to be!

Bellatrix froze as Iris was now up against the wall and after a moment, she lifted her finger up at the girl. It was Iris' turn to be still as she stared at the finger.

Bellatrix: Don't you _ever_ say that again.

Iris darted her eyes to Cissy who appeared behind them. Seeing her, Iris pushed Bella away and she ran.

Narcissa: Pay no attention to her, Bella. She's only a teenager. She didn't mean it.

Bellatrix: No respect.

Narcissa: Please, we were the same way with Mommy and Daddy.

Bella mimicked Cissy and left.

That afternoon Rod sat at the desk in the Malfoy library reading the newspaper but he was distracted as Bella paced back and forth swinging her wand around like a bored child but she had an anxious expression on her face.

Rodolphus: Dammit, Bellatrix, sit down.

Bellatrix: She hasn't talked to me all day.

Rodolphus: She's a teenager.

Bellatrix: She needs to be punished.

Rodolphus: I think you catching her in the process was punishment enough.

Bellatrix: If I ever catch her with that Stonewall boy I swear I'll...

Rodolphus: It's probably just a crush. She'll get over it.

Bellatrix: And if she doesn't?

Rodolphus: Then we'll have some great in-laws.

Bella snapped, turning to him. She knew he hid a smile behind his paper.

Bellatrix: That's not funny.

She continued pacing and looked over at his paper and noticed a headline on the back page. Running over, she snatched the paper out of his hands.

He just blinked and shook his head.

Bellatrix: Well, well, well. What do we have here?

Rodolphus: What?

He got up and stood behind her looking over her shoulder.

Bellatrix: That's the Azkaban guard that sliced me.

Rodolphus: That's the same asshole I punched when he threw wine in my face a few months ago. That's the one that harrassed you?

Bellatrix: Damn, I thought that son-of-a-bitch was killed when we escaped. The ceiling collapsed on his office.

Rodolphus: Look, it says where he lives.

Bella slowly smirked and turned to look at him over her shoulder as he pulled her in an embrace, an evil expression on his face.

Bellatrix: What did you have in mind?

Bella and Rod opened the door to Iris' bedroom where she sat on her bed reading over spells. She looked up at them with a sour expression.

Bella: Wanna have some fun?

Bella, Rod and Iris flew through the sky parallel as they entered above town. Flying some more they soon darted down and circled a house a few times before a few fireballs were released from Rod and Bella's smoke. The fire exploded onto the house making it quickly go up in flames.

Bella's cackle was heard as she sprinted down into the alley way across from the house. She appeared in phsyical form and jumped up and down like a child seeing that bastards home getting destroyed. She was then followed by Rod and Iris. Together, the three watched it burn.

Iris: That felt good.

Rod slid his arm around Bella's waist and smirked, his voice sensual.

Rodolphus: It sure did.

Iris turned and saw Bella smirk back at him, a gleam in her eye. She had never seen her parents look at each other that way nor did she ever see her mother let her father hold her like that. She smiled proudly that perhaps her parents marriage was back on track.

Lukous looked around nervously as he stood on the steps of Malfoy Manner. The door opened revealing a smiling Iris.

Iris: Hi.

Lukous: Are you sure it's ok, me being here?

Iris: It's fine. No one is home. Come in.

With her permission, he freely to step inside. Once the door shut, he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Lukous: It's so cool to be in here. This place has been pretty famous for Death Eater meetings.

Iris: Yep. But it's not open to everyone. My Aunt and Uncle are very strict about that.

Lukous: I've heard. Can you show me around a little?

Iris: Of course.

She took his hand and together they walked up the steps leading to the Board Room which included a very long, deligant table and chairs an oversized fireplace.

Iris: This is where the meetings take place.

Lukous: Wow.

Iris: I've never been to one but Draco has. Come, I'll show you upstairs.

As she showed him around, he was very careful at examing his surroundings looking for any sign of the Black Family Diamond. Seeing an old castle-like door down the hall with no handle, made him suspicious.

Lukous: What's that room down there?

Iris: That's the magic room. We keep our wands and such locked up in there.

Lukous: Oh, yeah, my family has a room like that. Can I see it?

Iris hesitated but after seeing his cute smile, she nodded.

Iris: But only for a minute.

They walked to the door and with her wand she said a spell under her breath that was only known to the family. The door then creaked open and in they stepped.

Lukous couldn't believe his luck. There, right in the center of the room was a big floating, black diamond under a glass case.

Lukous: Cool room.

Iris: I don't really lock up my wand in here a lot. I always keep it under my pillow. If I can't sleep or something I like to practice magic in my room. I keep my broom in here though.

Lukous: What's that?

Iris looked at where he was pointing. Her eyes landed upon the diamond and she hesitated and then played dumb.

Iris: Oh, just an old trinket passed down from generations. I'm hungry. Want something to eat? I make great sandwhiches.

He chuckled.

Lukous: Sure.

She walked out first, he followed and quietly dropped a stone so the door wouldn't catch completely as he shut it. Without looking, she flung her wand behind her saying the spell under her breath to seal the door again but because it hadn't latched, the spell didn't take on.

On the way down the hall, he stopped at a bathroom.

Lukous: You go ahead. I'll be down in a second. Do you mind?

Iris: Sure. I'll meet you in the living room.

Lukous: Ok.

He went in and shut the door. Waiting until she was down the steps he opened the door and retreated towards the magic room again.

After retrieving the diamond, Lukous went down to the livingroom and stood in front of the fire but he looked reluctant. A hissing voice startled him.

Bellatrix: Boy, whatchyou doing here?

He turned around and Bellatrix gasped when she saw him holding her family's Black Diamond.

Bellatrix: What are you doing with that? You can't touch that!

Bella started towards him, but in fear he suddenly pointed his wand at her.

Lukous: Crucio!

Startled, but quick, she blocked the sudden attack with her wand and screamed in rage.

Bellatrix: YOU DARE STRIKE ME?!

She lifted her want to strike him but in defense he held the diamond over the fire. She slowly brought her wand down. Just then, Iris ran in and saw her mother first then saw Lukous and saw what he was holding. She gasped in horror and confusion.

Iris: Luke? What are you doing?

Lukous: Exactly what I need to do!

Bella took a step to fight but Iris put her hand up and took a step towards him.

Iris: Luke...What's going on? Why are you trying to destroy something that's apart of me, apart of my family?

Lukous: I have to do this.

She started to tear up scared.

Iris: This isn't you. Who is making you do this?! Please, stop it!

She went to take another step to him but he got angry and pointed his wand to her.

Lukous: Stop or I'll strike!

Bellatrix: Expelliarmus!

His wand suddenly flew out of his hand and in retreat went to drop the diamond in the fire.

Bellatrix: Locomotar Black Diamond!

In a flash, the diamond flew out of his hand and into hers. He ran to grab his wand but Rod suddenly appeared in front of him. With his wand, Luke rose into the air and flew across the room skidding onto the floor.

Iris: Don't hurt him!

Bellatrix: Quiet!

Iris cried and ran away. Rodolphus grabbed Lukous by the arm and lifted him up violently. Holding him steady, Bella walked up to him.

Rodolphus: Mummy and Daddy put you up to this, huh?

Scared he shook his head, no.

Bellatrix: Oh, I think so. How else would you know that only a pure blood could destroy my family's diamond with fire? HOW ELSE WOULD YOU KNOW!

He just breathed heavy and stayed silent.

Bellatrix: No wonder Voldemort didn't pick you. You haven't got the guts. You tell your parents I said hi.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned away. But on second thought, she turned back to him.

Bellatrix: Oh, and if you ever step foot into this house again boy...

Her knife appeared and she left a cut mark on his other cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sting.

Bellatrix: ... that's not all I'm gonna do to you.

She looked at her husband.

Bellatrix: Get rid of him.

Rodolphus flew to the front gate with Lukous and threw him onto the ground.

Rodolphus: Don't ever speak to my daugther again.

At Stonewall Mansion, Lukous walked into livingroom where his mother and father were standing by the fireplace with tea cups silent.

Mars saw him first.

Mars: Well?

Lukous just shook his head no. Drucilla set her cup down seeing him frazzled. As she walked to him she noticed a cut on his cheek.

Drucilla: Who did this?

Lukous swung her hand away mad.

Lukous: Mummy came home.

Drucilla: Bellatrix touched you?

Lukous: Yeah, and her husband threw me around a few times.

This caught Mars' attention more and his expression turned evil.

Mars: Next time I see him, I swear, I'll...ooo. That bastard Rodolphus has it coming.

Lukous: Oh, and one other thing...Bellatrix told me to tell you hi and if she sees me again this cut isn't all she's going to do me.

Drucilla: That bitch!

Lukous: You better find out another plan because I am NOT doing that again!

Screeching she grabbed a vase and threw it across the room shattering.

Later on, at Malfoy Manner, Narcissa found Iris in the library sitting upon a very high beam on the ceiling with her knees hugged to her chest.

Narcissa: Iris, luv.

Iris: Go away.

Narcissa: I heard what happened.

Iris continued crying. Narcissa twitched her wand and she floated up to the beam and sat on it next to Iris.

Narcissa: I'm sorry what you had to go through.

Iris: I can't believe he used me and wanted to destroy the Black Diamond.

Narcissa: There's a lot of enemies out there, even on our own team.

Iris: I fell in love with him.

Narcissa: You are only 15. You only had a crush. He was the first boy you liked. You're first kiss. It's easy to think you were in love with him. You didn't know him long enough. Believe me, you will meet others. But you are too young. Is that why you're hiding up here?

Iris: No, I'm hiding from my parents.

Narcissa: Why?

Iris: Because I disappointed them. I fell for his tricks. I'm the one that let him use me, I'm the one who let him into the house and let him steal the diamond behind my back. I should've been more careful. What if he did destroy it?

Narcissa: But he didn't. You're still a child. We all make mistakes.

Iris: My parents come back into my life and all I wanted to do was be apart of them and make them proud and then this happens. I know they want nothing to do with me.

Narcissa: That's not true. Bellatrix is angry but she isn't angry at you. She's mad at the one's who tried to take us down.

Iris: You sure?

Narcissa: She sent me to check on you before she left.

Iris: Where did she go?

Narcissa: I don't really know.

As Bellatrix flew across the sky, another Death Eater appeared from the side and, with force, crashed into her. She flew down and appeared in physical form as she fell to the ground rolling and landed on her side frazzled.

Bella looked up as Drucilla landed unsteady but on her feet.

Furious, she got up and grabbed her wand. Drucilla did the same but struck first which Bella blocked with intensity.

Drucilla: You DARE touch my son?!

Bella struck back and Drucilla blocked it just the same.

Bellatrix: And you DARE destroy my family's stone!

Drucilla plays dumb and looks at her nails.

Drucilla: I don't know what on earth you are talking about.

Bellatrix: Your son used my daugther to get a hold of my family stone and tried to destroy it! DON'T PRETEND YOU DIDN'T PUT HIM UP TO IT! YOU KNOW IT HOLDS OUR POWER!

She screetched and built up power and struck towards Drucilla who did the same and struck back, both their powers growing against each other.

Drucilla finally let go and screamed.

Drucilla: Sectumsempra!

A slash hit Bellatrix in the torso. She hissed with a quick reaction, Bella struck back at Drucilla with her wand hitting Drucilla with green electricity sending her flying backwards with the shock and hitting her head on the ground.

Bella stood up holding the cut and Drucilla stood up holding her head.

Drucilla: Better watch your back, Bella. I'll be back.

Bellatrix: I'll look forward to it.

Then Drucilla shot upwards into smoke and flew away.

Lucius and Rodolphus were enjoying a brandy in Billiard room when Bellatrix walked in. They took one look at her and noticed her slightly bend posture as well as pained expression.

Lucius: Something the matter?

She nodded towards her husband and took her hand off her stomach which was covered in blood. He immediately shot up.

Bellatrix: I need your help.

Rodolphus: What happened?

Bellatrix: Had a little...chat...with Drucilla.

Rodolphus: She got you good, huh?

Drucilla: Don't worry, she got a nice bruise on the skull in return.

Bella layed in Rod's bed as he stitched her up, a skill they both learned and practiced with eachother throughout the years when they were together.

Rodolphus: Damn, Bell, you're catching up to the number of stitches I have. We can play connect the scars.

There was a gentl knock on the door.

Rodolphus: Come in.

Iris peeked her head in, aprehensive to what took place earlier, but when she saw what was going on, she walked in bodly.

Iris: What happned?

Bellatrix: I was attacked.

Iris: By who?

Bellatrix: Drucilla.

Iris: What?

Bellatrix: Don't worry, she got it back just as good. No one tries to attack me and gets away with it.

Iris: It's all my fault.

Rodolphus: What are you talking about?

He poured some alcohol rub over her stiches and she jerked violently.

Bellatrix: Dammit, Rodolphus!

Iris: If I would've seen through Lukous, I would've never let this happen.

Rodolphus: It's not your fault, do you hear me?

Iris: She wouldn't have attacked you if...

Bellatrix: Are you joking? Sweetie, this is not the first time she's attacked me. She's always been jealous. It's not your fault she wants to destroy our family.

Rodolphus: And don't worry about your mother. She's had worse injuries than this.

Iris: But the Dark Lord picked me. If he picked Luke instead, none of this would be happening.

Bella, furious, sat up not minding the pain.

Bellatrix: Our Dark Lord picked _you _because you are powerful and wise. You are _our _daughter!

Rodolphus: Do not ever regret that.

Iris: What if she attacks again?

Bellatrix: Then I'll be read for it. If she wants a bloody war, I'm gonna give her one.

Rodolphus: And I'll be right by your side.

Iris: So will I.

Rodolphus: No, you won't.

Iris: What do you mean?

Bellatrix: You aren't ready for any type of battle...not until you practice with our Lord.

Iris: Yes, I am! I have been practicing. I can defend myself.

Bella looked at Rod proud.

Rodolphus: No.

Iris: What did I tell you before? No one threatens my family and gets away with it. If Luke or his family comes back, _I _will be ready whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, Dad, but I have to do this as a Death Eater...as your daughter.

Bellatrix: She's right.

Iris: Besides, what better team to be on than have the two most powerful death eaters protecting me?

Rod just sighed giving in.

Just then Narcissa walked in with an envelope in her hand.

Narcissa: Sorry to intrude. How's the wound?

Rodolphus: Ol' girl will be fine.

Bellatrix: What is it, Cissy?

Narcissa: There will be a death eater meeting taking place here tomorrow nightfall. Everyone on the Dark Lord's council is to attend including Iris.

Iris slightly gasped in excitement.

Iris: I get to go to a meeting?

Narcissa: Mmhm.

Iris: Awesome!

Rodolphus: I wonder what it's about.

Narcissa: Apparently it's very important and urgent.

Iris: I'm gonna go tell Draco!

She ran out and the adults smirked.

The next night, in the Board Room, every chair was occupied by a member of the Dark Lord's council except for Voldemort's at the head of the table. To the right of his chair seated Bella, then Rodolphus, followed by Iris and continuing down from her was Narcissa, Lucius and Draco.

They were all just talking quietly amongst themselves when Voldemort appeared walking up the steps with Nagini, his pet anaconda and also the mascot to the Death Eaters.

Voldemort: Good evening.

All: My Lord.

Voldemort: I hope you all enjoyed the reunion the other night. I have summoned you all to this meeting today to inform you all on new information that has come my way.

He took his seat nobly.

Voldemort: As you all know, the ministry has fallen. Fortunately for us or we would not be having this meeting right now.

They all smirked.

Voldemort: However, those who escaped Azkaban, which I count eight of you here tonight, have a warrant out for your arrest. I strongly advise you take extra cautionary procedure.

Voldemort darted his eyes to the couple to his right.

Voldemort: I speak mostly to you two, Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

Bellatrix: My Lord?

Voldemort: Your bloodlust and unpredictable rebel ways are inspiring but, being my favorites, I cannot entail how important it is to stay out of enemy way and follow my rules as of present.

Bella just leaned back into her chair and stared straight ahead.

Although totally dedicated to him, Bellatarix was a soul that did not like rules. As a death eater, one normally did not have them, but under extreme circumstances, they had to be obliged.

Voldemort: Bellatrix.

Stubborn herself, Iris knew this feeling her mother was experiencing. Before her mom got in trouble, she nudged her dad's arm to speak up.

Rodolphus: She understands, my Lord. We both do.

Voldemort: Good. Now, some information has come my way that the Auror are planning an attack against us.

A man at the end of the table spoke up.

Man: Without the minstry, I don't suspect they'll be very successful.

Everyone laughed including Bellatrixs' cackle.

Voldemort: If the ministry starts to rise again, and they find us, they will attack and try to defeat me. When this happens, I cannot stress how much we need to be ready and have our guard up 100%. We do not want to repeat history. I will train Draco and Miss Iris so if this does happen, they will assist by my side.

Iris looked over at her cousin with a smirk but Draco looked a little apprehensive.

After the meeting, Bella stood on the entrance side of Malfoy Manner's gates as she watched the last Death Eater fly away. She turned to walk back but suddenly, a figure appeared from the shadows and grabbed her from behind. Her back landed upon the cement of the brick wall as a hard male's body pressed against her as his right hand held her wrists behind her back so she could not use her wand and his left covered her mouth.

She recognized the cologne immediately which made her even more angry.

Mars: Don't scream, don't attack me. I just want to talk.

They eyed each other and it was only when he felt her muscles relax did he take his hand off her mouth but he kept her wrists bound.

Bellatrix: You have some hell of a nerve.

Mars: I know

Bellatrix: What do you want? You have 1 minute until I turn you into a rodent and feed you to Nagini.

Mars laughed whole-heartedly.

Mars: Nagini doesn't like rodents, he like muggles.

Bellatrix: Same thing. Talk.

Mars smile disappeared and he became serious.

Mars: Take your daughter out of Voldemort's training and all this foolishness between us can stop.

Belltrixa: You'll have to see me die first.

Mars snatched out his knife and held it up to her neck.

Mars: That can be arranged.

Bella held her chin high and hissed.

Bellatrix: You just try it.

Mars: I think I will. It will make Cilla awfully happy.

Out of no where, a green spark shot at Mars but he blocked it with his arm as if he expected it. Bella and Mars kept looking at each other not moving an inch from the same position.

Mars: Hello, Rodolphus.

Rodolphus: I don't think it would make Bella's husband happy.

Mars: No, I expect not.

He let go of Bella's wrist and stepped away from her. Together Bella and Rod both raised their wands but Mars cocked his finger at them.

Mars: Ah, uh, uh. Not the time.

Then he shot up into the sky and flew away.

After a moment, Bella closed her eyes as Rodolphus yelled on the top of his lungs in rage. With his temper flairing, he spat at the ground in multiple areas making dirt shoot up leaving holes before he shot up into the sky himself and flew away.

Bella turned and saw Iris there in shock.

Iris: What was that?

Bellatrix: He's in the mood to kill and has no one to do it to. C'mon, back inside.

A little later, Bella stood in the livingroom flicking her wand out and when nothing happened she screetched impatient. She did it a few times when Rodolphus appeared behind her and spoke softly.

Rodolphus: What are you trying to do?

Bellatrix: Turn my wand into a whip.

She looked at him from a side glance and tried to hide her embarrasement.

Bellatrix: I'm a little rusty.

He walked up to her from behind, pressing up against her gently. He held one hand against the corset around her stomach and the other slid from her shoulder down her arm to her wrist causing goosebumps. He gently raised her wrist and nuzzled her cheek with his nose as he whispered.

Rodtrix: It's all in the flick of the wrist and you have to really want it.

She relaxed against him and let him take control. They both held their breath as he flicked her want in a precise and forceful manner. Doing this, a black whip shot out from the end of her wand causing a loud whipping sound echoing from the floor that it just shot at.

She smiled and turned around. She whipped it at him causing a little red mark to appear on his neck. He didn't flinch one bit. She flicked her wrist making her wand go back to normal.

Bellatrix: Had to practice on someone.

She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the little spot. It was more sensual to him than voilent. Reaching for his wand he did the same, a little less forceful than her, and left a mark on the cleavage pushed up from her corset.

Rodolphus: Oops.

He bent his head and left a kiss on the spot. But he left a few more along her chest and traveled upwards getting more passionate. Her hands got lost in his hair as his mouth started to kiss her neck. He gripped her lower back as his mouth moved to the other side.

A sigh escaped her mouth as he lifted his head and she kissed him passionately.

A memory flashed into his mind of them sharing their very first kiss as husband and wife just like this. So young, naive and free-spirited ready to take over the world.

_They had got caught in a storm at their wedding reception. Together they ran across the valley laughing and trying to get anywhere to shield them from the rain. Her white gown clung to her body and he threw his suit jacket off wanting to be as free spirited as she seemed at the moment. _

_Grabbing her hand, he had pulled her into an embrace. She laughed and screamed like a child trying to get away so they could find shelter but he took her face in his hands and told her he would love her until the day she died no matter what happened. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately_

Just as she did now.

He pulled back and grabbed her hand. She let him lead her through the mansion and up to the hallway of their bedrooms. Before reaching his room, he turned and pulled her to his body chuckling. She giggled back and tried to get away so they could go into the room. In the midst of this, downwards a bit, Narcissa walked out of Iris' bedroom and looked at them with a worried expression.

They both saw her and stopped what they were doing.

Bellatrix: Cissy? What is it?

Narcissa: Iris is missing.

Iris knocked on the doors of Stonewall Mansion. After a few knocks, the Stonewall's butler, a man midget-sized with pointy ears opened the door.

Iris: I'm a friend of Lukous.

She walked past the butler but before she could go any further, with magic, he flashed in front of her blocking her.

Butler: I will have to present you first, miss.

As she looked up, Lukous stopped in dead track and his mouth nearly hung open upon seeing her. She continued to walk past the elf.

Lukous took her arm and tried to move her back towards the door.

Lukous: What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You can't be here.

Iris: I came here to tell you that you're a jerk! A bloody JERK!

She started to cry as she poked him hard against the chest.

Lukous: Iris, you have to leave before my parents see you. Who knows what they'll do.

Iris: Why are you acting like you care about me?

Lukous: Because I do.

Iris: If you care about me then why did you try to destroy me and my family?

Lukous just sighed defeated.

Drucella: Well, well, well who do we have here?

Butler: She just walked in, ma'am.

Lukous: I was just about to throw her out, mother.

Iris stared at Lukous getting furious.

Iris: I don't know how I ever fell for you. You're nothing but a coward! You're weak! Nothing but a mama's boy!

Drucella: And you're a mama's girl.

Iris: I've been without a mother my entire life. And now I'm reunited with her so yeah I'm going to spend a lot of time with her. But at least I stand up for myself unlike your boy spawn over there.

Drucella: Oh, spare me the sob story missy. So, what do we owe this pleasure? Did mummy send you over here?

Iris: As a matter of fact, no. She would kill me if she knew I came over here.

Drucella: Then maybe I should tell her.

Lukous darted his eyes to his mother.

Lukous: Mother.

Drucella put her hand up to him.

Iris: Unlike you, my mother would never send me to the enemy camp alone.

Drucella flicked her wand making Iris sprint her way. Drucella grabbed her face in her hand and held her wand up to her neck. Iris didn't flinch a bit. Lukous took a step forward but on second thought stood where he was.

Drucella: Well, I could do to you what she did to my son...but unlike Bellatrix...I have more heart.

The woman then pushed Iris away. Iris then held her wand up to the woman in defense.

Iris: I can kill you right now, you know.

Drucella laughed and with her finger pointed the wand away from her.

Drucella: You can try the death spell, my dear, but you're not old enough to acquire that one.

Iris pointed the wand back to her.

Iris: Avida Kedavra!

Nothing happened which surprised Iris.

Drucella: I don't even know why the Dark Lord chose you. You cannot even say the spells right. Go back home before I turn you into a frog.

Iris screatched frustrated before running to the door and flying back up into the sky.

Back at Malfor Manner, Iris stomped through the doors as Rodolphus happened to walk by.

Rodolphus: Where were you? Do you know how dangerous it is out there right now!

She ignored him as she continued stomping turning wicked evil.

Iris: I'm gonna show them how powerful I am!

Rodolphus: Whoa.

Before she could go through the doors leading to the grand hallway, he slammed them shut with his wand.

Iris: I hate them so much!

Rodolphus: Who?

Iris: Lukous and his wicked witch of the west.

Rodolphus: You went to see them?

She could hear the anger in her father's voice so she calmed down and played puppy dog eyes on him.

Iris: But nothing happened. I told Lukous off, I tried to kill Drucilla, didn't work, she laughed at me and told me to go home. That was it.

Rodolphus: Dammit, Iris! I respect your loyalty and your power but you are still a child. You cannot do things like that, do you hear me?

She lowered her eyes and gave a nod. He calmed down and swept an arm over her shoulders.

Rodolphus: How did you try to kill her?

Iris: The death spell. I said it wrong.

Rodolphus tried to hold back a chuckle.

Rodolphus: You know, even if you said it right, you're too young for that spell to work. One only receives that power when they turn 18 years of age.

Iris: Yeah, I know that now. Do you think, maybe, you can not tell mother where I went?

Rodolphus: I'll try.

Iris: Where is she?

Rodolphus: She and your Aunt went looking for you. I stayed here in case you came back. Go on now, up to your room.

A little later, Rodolphus was in bed reading the magic newspaper when Bellatrix appeared at his door.

Bellatrix: Has she come back? We could not find her anywhere.

Rodolphus: She came back not long ago.

Bellatrix: Where did she go?

Rodolphus kept his eyes on the paper.

Rodolphus: Oh, you know, just flying around. You know how rebellious teenager girls can be, you were one. And she's your daughter, she she'll never follow the rules.

Bellatrix looked at him skeptically. He shot a glance up at her but off seeing her look his eyes went back to the paper. She took a few steps to him and squinted her eyes. He held the paper higher to hide his face.

Bella pointed her wand at him.

Bellatrix: You're lying.

Rodolphus: What are you talking about?

Bellatrix: Rodolphus...you are lying to me.

Rodolphus flung the paper aside and smiled.

Rodolphus: Why would I ever lie to you, darling?

Bellatrix: Don't make me use the truth potion.

Rodolphus: Come here, sit down. Shut the door.

She did as he said but stood next to him instead.

Rodolphus: She went over to the Stonewall's place. She wanted to tell the boy how she felt.

Bellatrix: Stupid! What if Mars or Drucilla saw her?

Rodolphus: She did see her.

Bellatrix: What happened?

Rodolphus: Our daughter tried to kill her. Didn't work, obviously, and then she came home.

Bellatrix: She wasn't hurt?

Rodolphus: No.

Bellatrix: That girl...

She turned to go give her a piece of her mind but Rodolphus grabbed her and and flung her to him wrapping her in his arms.

Rodolphus: Let her be. I already scolded her. I believe we were interrupted earlier.

He kissed her passionately.

Later, Bellatrix walked down the hall as Cissy walked up the stairs towards her.

Narcissa: Bella, we're leaving now for London to Lucius' brother's house. We shall be back in two days time, three at the most.

Bellatrix: Alright.

Narcissa: Hold the fort down while we're gone.

Bellatrix: Of course. Tootles.

She smiled at her older sister before she left to join her husband and son.

Iris was in her room listening to music when Bella appeared in the doorway.

Bellatrix: Your father told me what happened earlier.

Iris wanted to be annoyed with her father but right now she felt nervous at her mother's reaction.

Iris: Are you mad?

Bellatrix: Mad because you want to kill Drucella?

Bella laughed and Iris couldn't help but smile.

Iris: No, because I went over there in the first place.

Bellatrix: Well, you don't follow the rules but I don't either. I am proud of you for sticking up for your family. And your father and I even though we only just me.

Iris: But I've felt like I've known you my whole life. I talked to your picture every day.

Iris reached over and opened her drawer pulling out a photo of her and Rodolphus before they went to Azkaban. Bella took the picture and stiffened up. She hadn't seen a picture of herself for fifteen years. And it wasn't like looking into a mirror. That image was someone that had left her many moons ago. She handed the picture back to Iris a bit repulsed.

Bellatrix: Then you've been talking to a different woman for fifteen years because that is not who I am anymore.

Iris: I don't believe that. And Dad would say the same.

Bellatrix softened for a moment but then cleared her throat.

Bellatrix: I'm bored. Your father is sleeping. Want to join me in a little fun?

Iris smiled and nodded not even asking as she shot up from her bed.

Bellatrix and Iris flew through the sky towards Stonewall mansion with Bella's cackle filling the air. A fireball spit out from Bella's black mist and shot at the ground in front of the house. The fire split horizontally across the grass and formed the words "give up" as the two flew away.

The next dreary morning, Iris walked the grand hallway mindlessly when she spotted movement out the corner of her eye outside one of the large windows. When she moved closer to look, she noticed two death eaters flying her way. Her first initial thought was that it was her Aunt and Uncle but as they got closer, a huge fireball formed and then was thrown her direction.

When she realized it was about to hit, she gasped and ran. But the pressure of it, threw her to the ground as it shattered the windows and set fire to the hallway. Iris got up and was shocked a moment before she screamed for her parents. She then grabbed her wand as Rodolphus and Bellatrix appeared on the other end.

Iris: Aguamenti!

The water casting spell worked as a wall of water spread from her wand and over the fire putting the flames out. She breathed heavily as she watched her parents run over to the window. She heard Drucella's laugh from below and without even thinking the two flew out of the window together. Iris ran to the window and watched as her parents now stood in front of Drucella, Mars and Lukous. Iris then followed.

Iris stood a step behind her parents as did Lukous with his as the four adults stared each other down like prey.

Drucella: We never give up.

Bellatrix: And we never back down. I'm going all the way.

Mars: I've waited a long time to hear you say that.

It was meant as a joke, as snarky comments like such were part of Mars' persona, but in that moment Rodolphus had enough. The women payed no attention to him, but Rod marched over to the man with rage.

Mars' smirk left his face when a fist punched him across the face. In reflex, Mars swung back hitting his target. The women took a step back as the men tackled each other physically. A surprise to them as the men had never faught physically like this before.

Drucella: I do not know what you see in him. Causing a fight, really.

Bellatrix: This fight started a long time ago, Drucella. It is well deserved. You need to tell him to shut his bloody trap once and a while.

Drucella: You dare tell me how to treat my husband?

Bellatrix: Yes, as a matter of fact. You should treat him with more respect or else he would not be philandering with others.

Drucella: You can talk...giving more admiration towards the Dark Lord than your own family.

Bellatrix shrieked and struck towards Drucella with her wand. It was more powerful than Cilla thought. She gasped surprised as she blocked it with her arm. Bella stood there in fight position ready to be struck back but Drucilla went up in smoke flying away for protection. Bella then followed. A light struck out of Drucilla's smoke towards Bellatrix but she flew out of the way missing her and a loud cackle was heard. She struck back hitting Drucella which made her scream in anger.

Iris and Lukous watched as Mars pushed Rod away and flew up joining his wife and, like Bella, Rod followed.

The teenagers looked up watching the four death eaters fly around above them in war, extreme gusts of wind circling around them.

Iris looked at Lukous and then he her.

Iris: Scared?

Lukous: No. Shouldn't you be up there protecting mummy?

Iris: She doesn't need protection, unlike yours. Maybe you should be up there with your parents. Oh, that's right. You ... can't ... fly.

Iris laughed as he turned red.

Lukous: You better go up there before someone throws water at Bellatrix and she melts.

Realizing, he wasn't just a mama's boy, he was also as immature as his father, angered Iris causing her to strike him with her wand. He hit him knocking him down. He sat up shocked that she actually did it.

Lukous: So, you want to play _that _game.

He struck back but before getting hit, she flew up into the sky. He summoned his broom and flew up chasing her. They ducked and swerved around the adults finally catching up to Iris.

Lukous: Crucio!

He hit towards her but Bella's smoke suddenly flew between them blocking the hit and causing him to lose balance on his broom as he spun uncontrollably. He couldn't keep a hold and fell off.

He held his eyes shut ready to feel the hard ground underneath him but just as he was about to land, he stopped a few inches from the ground hovering over it and then landed.

Iris landed next to him.

Iris: Can't even protect yourself. How pathetic.

Lukous got up trying not to be embarrased.

Lukous: Any parent would protect their child.

Iris: I saved you, you idiot.

Lukous: Why did you do that?

Iris didn't answer, she couldn't. Instead she turned towards the adults who landed back on the ground looking very discheveled each of them having a cut or two to the face and a limb.

Rodolphus turned towards Iris making sure she was alright but just as he turned his back Mars struck him from behind sending him flying towards Iris who had to jump out of the way. When her dad landed, she went to help him but a strike from Drucella blocked her and she jumped back and looked at the brunnette wide-eyed.

She grabbed her wand and struck back at the woman hitting her in the arm. Drucella looked at the child surprised at the intensity of it as she held the now bleeding cut on her arm.

Bella struck Mars back but it didn't take him down. Frustrated and having enough, Bellatrix kept striking him in rage. He stayed on his feet only tumbling back a few steps each time. Once he was able to gain control from her hits, he struck back.

Mars: Crucio!

Bella was not able to block it and she screamed in pain as she was sent into the air and thrown a few feet falling to the ground almost paralyzed.

Iris was able to help her dad up when she spotted Mars walking towards her mother who was laying helpless on the ground. She gasped as she just knew what was about to happen. As if slow motion, she started running their way as Mars lifted his wand.

Mars: Avada Kedavra!

He went to strike Bellatrix but Iris jumped in front of the way landed on the ground before her mother. Rodolphus screamed "NOOOOOO!" seeing what was about to happen.

Before Mars could strike, Lukous struck hsi father in the back just enough to stop him but not hurt him. He turned surprised staring at his own son in horror. Just as his eyes landed upon Lukoius, Rodolphus struck him sending him flying and falling almost unconsciouslly to the ground by Drucilla's feet.

The woman swung her wand towards Iris making the girl fly towards her in a split second. She held her wand up to the girls neck. In retreat, Rod did the same to Lukous making Drucilla stop her actions.

Still on the ground, Bellatrix saw the scene in front of her. She looked down at the dark mark on her arm before she sat up and pointed her wand towards the sky screaming and summoning Voldemort.

They all looked up as a stormy sky grew above them, a lightning strike preceeding the image of the skull in the dark clouds. The snake figure shot out of the mouth as Voldemort flew out and landed onto the ground before them. This prompted Drucilla to release Iris in fright. Rodolphus let go of Lukous but instead of standing with his parents like Iris he just ran away.

Without warning, Voldemort struck Mars and Drucilla a few times stunning them.

Voldemort: You don't think I knew what you were up to?

He snatched their wands and broke them in half shocking both of them.

Voldemort: You are banished from my following. Leave.

They just looked at each other a gap.

Voldemort: LEAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

They jump and together flew up into the sky.

Rodolphus put his arm around Bellatrix who held Iris' hand as they watched the couple fly away. Bella looked over at the Dark Lord and smirked.

Outside Malfoy Manner, Bella, Rod, Cissy and Lucius watched as Iris and Draco flew away with the Dark Lord to start their training. The blonde couple smiled proudly before Lucius lead her back inside. Rodolphus turned towards his wife.

Rodolphus: You know, I've known you for almost your entire life. What is it, 34 years?

Bellatrix: Sounds right.

Rodolphus: And we've been married for 25 years.

Bellatrix: Do those 15 years count?

Rodolphus: Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking...why don't we renue our wedding vows.

She looked at him surprised.

Rodolphus: We weren't together for fifteen years. We're different people and we have a child now. Seems like the right thing to do. What do you say?

Bellatrix smiled as she bit on the end of her wand. He took her hand in his and kissed it. They stared at each other for a second before they both smiled and kissed passionately.

THE END...for now.

*End Notes: Now, I'm not a huge Harry Potter fan meaning I do not know everything about it but I am a huge Bellatrix/Helena Bonham Carter fan so I just had to write this story in my own style. Sorry if I got anything HP related wrong. Thanks for reading guys. Let me know what you thought*


End file.
